shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Anatoly Korenchkin
Anatoly Korenchkin was the TriOptimum Corporation CEO in charge of the Von Braun. He primarily resides on the Bridge on the Command Deck. He and Captain William Bedford Diego of the [[UNN Rickenbacker|UNN Rickenbacker]] competed to get onto the Tau Ceti V first, to claim the most for their respective organisations, TriOptimum Corporation and the UNN. Humble Beginning Korenchkin was born in Russia and grew up working as an illegal dealer of arms and electronics. In 2078 he left St. Petersburg and started his underground career in New Atlanta. Most of his clients were the black market people or corrupted UNN personnel. He was born with an eidetic memory, able to absolutely recall faces, numbers, facts and figures with enormous accuracy (although he rarely remembered his dreams other than fragmentary and fractured moments). These talents had served him well as he maintained his businesses in his head. He avoided being known by his employees in person, preferring to keep two or three "layers" between them. Without needing physical records (that could be used as evidence) and thanks to his scrupulous honesty, he made a fortune. There were some things he didn't like about the underworld. Killing was a necessary evil. He didn't like when he killed a man and had others do it for him. He was also always surrounded by fear and men of low moral fiber. Anatoly saw an opportunity when the Luddites took control. He begun a black market business providing illegal technology. The more rare the UNN rendered a technology, the more expensive he would charge it to the black market and he became monstrously rich. When law enforcement police were replaced by cyborgs, Korenchkin began hiring any hacker willing to go behind the law. He provided jobs for kids, mostly 10 or 11 years old (the oldest barely 19) who had nowhere else to go. They hacked the government for him, tampering with law enforcement mechanisms that turned against him. While their operations were known by the authorities, they never managed to link it to him personally. Several hackers, like Veronika Red, were caught and left to their own fate, while some were executed by the UNN. Korenchkin had developed a terrible ulcer during Veronika's show trial. Anatoly now felt that governmental controls on technology were slowly slipping away, making the market more open, and his wares less valuable. Countering law enforcement was now much more difficult. Around 2092 he decided to end his underground career. He saw another opportunity in TriOp's demise, and with his millions of black market gains, around 2100 he bought 51% of the stock of TriOptimum Corporation. TriOptimum Corporation Korenchkin now went into legal business. The public at first was skeptical, but soon realized this was not the same TriOptimum but a newly re-licensed company. Many employees considered the new CEO as brutal, difficult, demanding, and intimidating. There were some rumors that Korenchkin ordered an assassination hit on a conservative UNN official. The business regenerated as Korenchkin exploited brands and leaned on his UNN contacts to relax technology restrictions. He also "discovered" the genius of Marie Delacroix and personally helped her grow in the company. Her theories would render interstellar travel an exclusive monopoly of TriOp. It would also lessen the UNN's grip on him. In some paranoid thoughts, fearing that Sarah would be stolen or shut down, he rushed the development, much to Delacroix's dismay, who was very afraid of her creation and needed more time. Indeed, the government learned about Sarah, and Korenchkin's spies told him that Delacroix was met with William Bedford Diego at New England. He participated as an observer to the proceedings of the UNN senate sub-committee about the fate of Sarah. There he noticed that Diego nodded at Delacroix and felt betrayed, although he had some officials (including chairman Cal McGill) working under him. The result was the authorization of Sarah and the launch of the prototype in 3 months. After the meeting, he told a bitter Delacroix that Diego would never play it straight with her. Neither side won, since Anatoly himself was hoping for even a shorter deadline. He persuaded Delacroix not to quit her project as she'd had to stand between Sarah and UNN and the TriOp. Von Braun When the Von Braun was ready for her maiden voyage, Korenchkin was chosen to be the ship's captain despite the Rickenbacker's Captain William Bedford Diego's objection. In order to have the ship ready by the projected deadline date, several corners were cut which would later have serious effects on the ship. Tensions between both men were high with Diego insulting Korenchkin as inexperienced, a corporate dog, and unfit to command a starship. Korenchkin in turn insulted Diego as haunted by his father's ghost and possessing a deep hatred for TriOptimum. Crew members on board the Von Braun also did not have high regards for the CEO, with Constance Sanger calling him "creepy" and Dr. Marie Delacroix having countless face to face arguments on safety in engineering. Fearing the UNN might take over the ship, Korenchkin secretly developed several TriOptimum assassin cyborgs if such a take over was ever going to happen. First Contact Upon arrival to Tau Ceti V, the Von Braun and the Rickenbacker received a distress signal coming from the planet. Believing it to be a signal from an extraterrestrial race, Korenchkin was very eager to establish first contact. After convincing Captain Diego to come down to the planet surface, Korenchkin skipped the mandatory level B Hazard Suit exam in an attempt to humiliate Diego. Diego then runs after him skipping the exam as well. Korenchkin and the landing party fell under the influence of The Many right away and immediately began loading the eggs into the shuttle. Korenchkin then ordered the Hydroponics Deck clear of all personnel without explanation to his crew except Marc Miller and Muldoon. Aligned with The Many Upon returning back to the Von Braun, Korenchkin quickly began changing. At first nobody noticed the many changes in him. However, he began talking as a whole instead of as an individual. Grassi was the first to notice a physical changes and request Korenchkin to see Dr. Watts. Tensions between Korenchkin and the rest of the crew hit the low point when Dr. Delacroix had countless arguments where he just said she didn't know "the joy of the flesh." When it became clear The Many was taking over the ship, Korenchkin began openly infecting and converting crew members, killing any resistance. On one instance, as a Hybrid, he tortured a crew member with a shotgun. By this time, Korenchkin completed his transformation from human, to Hybrid, and now to Psi Reaver. His plan was to return to Earth to share The Many and infect the whole planet, thus The Many enveloped itself around both ships for the journey to Earth. Downfall As Soldier G65434-2 was about to enter into the Rickenbacker, Korenchkin formed a psionic shield and asked the soldier to come to the starship's bridge to discuss his future. The soldier entered the bridge only to see what is left of Korenchkin attacking him. Thanks to Prefontaine's email, the soldier was able to find and kill the creature's hidden brain. With the brain destroyed, he finally killed the Psi-Reaver that was once Korenchkin. Audio Logs *Hydroponics Deck :*re: Miracles :*re: New purpose *Command Deck :*re: First contact *re: Glory *Let's talk *The lovers *Rapture *The machine-mother *Coming home *My completion *Everything old... Category:System Shock 2 Characters Category:Short story